


Resource Management

by cocaptainrodimus (wellisntthatshiny)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Other, Sticky, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellisntthatshiny/pseuds/cocaptainrodimus
Summary: “Primus, you are absolutely unbelievable.” Brazer looks down at Nyx now blatantly pulling her in with his leg. “I come here to lecture you about resource management and you’re trying to frag.”“That’s not a no.”





	Resource Management

**Author's Note:**

> Finally getting around to posting some stuff I’ve written for ocs since I haven’t done anything for canon characters in apparently years 
> 
> Nyx: Big flyer, medic  
> Brazer: Big grounder, his commanding officer
> 
> This is set sometime near the start of the war

“We have a problem, Nyxie.”

Nyx’ head snaps around to see the large, deep crimson mech standing over where he was working at his desk. Brazer takes a step forward, her large frame casting shadows over the tablet screen. One hand reaches out and pushes firmly against Nyx’ cockpit until his chair spins to face her.

Nyx swallows hard when she doesn’t continue speaking and squeaks out “Do we?”

“I have a medic who is overstepping his role and re-assigning resources from the war effort to personal projects. So yes, Nyx, I would say we have a problem.”

Nyx lifts his chin and stands up from the chair, intensely aware of Brazer’s hand still resting on his chest. “I only offered minor repairs and upgrades that will help efficiency. Mechs can only work as well as their frames do.”

“That,” Brazer pushes Nyx hard against the desk sending the tablet clattering to the floor “is not your decision, Medic. If you think a mech requires non-emergency medical services you clear that through me.”

“But-“

“No. No exceptions. I permit you, on occasion, to use resources to work on mechs of high value. Vant was a special case in which you were allowed more freedom because any issues with his frame had a high chance of directly impacting his ability to relay intelligence. That affects the war effort. Requesting new parts to replace pieces of frames that are working above 80% efficiency is not enhancing the war effort. It is wasting resources that will be needed later when someone returns missing an appendage.”

Nyx narrows his optics but doesn’t respond, carefully studying her expression..

Brazer sighs and lets up the pressure on his chest though her hand still lingers and begins to trace the glowing energon lines. “I’m not saying that preventative care is out of the question. I’m saying that you need approval, Nyx. You aren’t in a back alley gladiator clinic. You have to answer for parts and the black market isn’t nearly as prevalent during war as it was for entertainment. For every mech whose shoulder joint you replace I have to count that as a mech who will be missing an entire arm for weeks until we can acquire a replacement.”

“Higher ups coming down on you?” Nyx smirks under his mask as he sees Brazer tense for just a moment.

“If they were I am certain it would be none of your business.” Brazer gives him a stern look and digs a taloned digit into one of the energon lines.

“Of course it is. Tension in the workplace and all that. Beneficial working conditions, efficiency scores isn’t that what you’re always going on about?” Nyx doesn’t Ben bother keeping his tone professional as he spreads his legs, hooking one strut around the back of Brazer’s own.

“Primus, you are absolutely unbelievable.” Brazer looks down at Nyx now blatantly pulling her in with his leg. “I come here to lecture you about resource management and you’re trying to frag.”

“That’s not a no.” 

“You are such a pain in the aft.”

Before Nyx can respond Brazer yanks him up off his feet, catching him off balance and uses his own momentum to flip and slam him down onto the desk chest first. She wraps one hand around the back of his neck pressing his face into the cold metal while the other pins his hips down on the desk.

Brazer laughs at the whir of Nyx’ cooling system activating and digs her sharp digits into the pliant rubber until drops of glowing energon begin to well up. She watches as it trickles slowly down the purple mech’s frame and drips onto the desk, casting a pink hue on his faceplate.

“It’s a pity you don’t have a mouth,” she murmurs, watching his wings flutter “I’d make you clean up after yourself.”

She smiles as Nyx whimpers and presses back against her claws. He barely tenses as she pushes his face back down onto the desk, energon now beginning to pool around his cockpit. She gently trails her other hand down his back struts watching as the top layer of his paint curls in ribbons under her. 

Nyx shivers and tries to arch into the touch, legs shifting as he attempts to gain purchase on the ground. Brazer squeezes his neck and he emits a tiny gasp of real pain and drops down flat on his chest..

“Good,” she purrs as she continues to ghost over each seam in his plating. Her talons dip in and strum at delicate wires for just a moment before moving on slowly making her way down to his hips. When she reaches them she digs two talons deep into a side seam and pulls out a carefully hidden diagnostic port with a soft tug. 

“What-“

“Nothing you wouldn’t do.”

Nyx tries to nod and winces at the sharp pain in his neck.

“Careful,” Brazer murmurs as she deftly connects an unspooling cable from her own hip to Nyx. He gasps as the connection is made and her presence begins searching his coding with a near physical force, sensors pinging phantom touches throughout his frame before settling into a constant buzz.

“There we are. How is that, Nyx?”

Nyx gives a low hum of affirmation, plating relaxing and expanding under the warm touch. Brazer runs a talon down his spinal strut watching in fascination as the metal contracts sluggishly under the sharp pressure before releasing with a soft hiss well after its standard reflex. Nyx melts under her and she grins as she lowers his sensors’ threshold. 

Brazer watches as Nyx’ plating snaps back so quickly that a dull ring reverberates through the room. She feels his neck contract around her talons and he lets out a sharp cry that immediately turns to a choked moan as she raises the threshold again. It takes his plating longer to relax this time continually contracting as if anticipating another shock. She leans down to blow hot air along the seam between midsection and chest and the gap in the metal disappears as the armor fights to protect the delicate sensors below. 

Nyx moans and fails spectacularly at keeping still under the apparent onslaught to his sensory network. Brazer overrides his frame’s request to open his modesty panels and grins as the mech whines below her. 

She waits patiently until Nyx stops squirming in her grasp and his armor is fully relaxed before tracing his unprotected seams with all five digits of her free hand. A trail of energon follows in her wake as Nyx’s plating responds far too slowly to prevent her access. His armor ripples in waves as it attempts to track her movements, his entire frame shifting on the table in a stilted echo. 

As the sensory information displays prominently across her vision Brazer begins isolating sections of Nyx’s frame, raising and lowering his sensitivity as he gasps and whines. His peds brush against her own as he tries to get leverage and she cuts sensory data from them entirely, watching as they go instantly limp with Nyx pinned in place only by her claws.

“Behave yourself” she whispers into sensitive plating knowing full well that he can hear her words even as his frame barely responds to the soft touch.

“Y-yes ma’am” Nyx manages before a groan overtakes him as Brazer digs her hand deep into his hip seam and drags him right to the edge of the desk. He startles as he regains control of his legs, scrambling to regain his balance and to try to shift himself into a better position. 

Brazer laughs openly at his desperation and permits only his spike panel to retract. Nyx chokes out a sob as his spike pressurizes into the mess of his own energon pooled on the table suddenly aware of the hot liquid dripping down his legs to the floor.

“You’re quite a sight, Nyxie.” Brazer scans the scene taking in the soft glow of energon tracing the outline of his frame. “Good?”

A raspy “Yeah” is his only response before Brazer pushes Nyx’s hips down into the table, hands moving with his frame as he helplessly ruts against the metal surface. His spike is quickly coated in a thin layer of slick energon preventing him from getting any real friction and his vocalizer sputters nonsense as he tries in vain to press down against the table. Every movement pings sharp pain at his neck and hip where Brazer keeps him pinned with her claws. She lets out a deep moan for the first time as energon springs up around the hand on Nyx’ hip as he pulls too much against the sharp digits.

“Frag that’s good” she swears under her breath as she releases her own panels. Lubricant drips down her spike as it pressurizes, eager to make contact with the heated frame in front of her. Her valve cycles on nothing as the lubricant hisses against her plating as she struggles to temper the heat of her namesake armor. 

Nyx whines, high pitched and desperate at the first contact of Brazer’s spike against his aft. His valve panels still firmly closed, he pushes back against her as she grinds against the metal. She groans and extricates her talons from Nyx’ hip seam to grasp one leg and pull it up on the table leaving him grasping at the other edge of the desk for balance. 

She looks him over, his digits clamped down tight around the edge of the desk, pinned at the neck, armor overheated and expanded as he stretches through his own energon, spike dripping transfluid while her own grinds against his still closed valve panel. She pulls back just enough that the tip of her spike barely touches Nyx’ panel as she allows it to retract. 

Nyx whimpers as his valve is exposed to the heated air between their frames, biolights glowing with heat and lubricant slick on the soft mesh. 

“Ready?” 

Nyx groans loudly and tries to push his valve back towards her spike, stopped by the hand firmly pinning his leg.

“Answer me, Nyx.”

“Please”

At the word Brazer drops Nyx’ sensory threshold and pushes into him, digits digging into Nyx’ frame as he lets out a scream and overloads around her spike. She bites her lip when Nyx’s begins babbling desperately, thrusting into him hard as his overload ricochets back through their link in waves of heat. She pulls her hand from his neck and leg and grabs his hips, dragging his frame just off the desk and flush with hers. 

Heat builds between them and Brazer gasps for breath, fans roaring in her own audials trying to prevent her armor from retaining too much heat. She buries her face into Nyx’ neck and bites down as overload takes her. She keeps him pinned there as her knot swells, transfluid nearly too hot in his valve. 

Brazer’s fans rapidly intake the cooler air of the room, and she focuses on tempering her armor just hanging onto the knowledge not to burn Nyx. She feels his valve trying to cycle down over her knot, struggling with its girth and he whimpers under her. 

“Shhh it’s okay, Nyx, it’s okay. Relax for me” She holds him in place and slowly strokes down his side with the back of her hand. His frame feels deliciously cool against hers despite the way his fans are roaring to keep up. He continues to pant and shiver under her touch, unable to relax with his sensors heightened.

“Nyx?” Brazer scans over his vitals -all within reasonable parameters for the circumstance.

“Need- can’t-“

“Talk to me Nyxie.” 

Instead of a verbal response she feels first one cable then another pressing softly against the slick mesh of her valve, not quite daring to enter as they move to her exterior node. Brazer groans into her hold on Nyx’ neck at the dizzying touch, her own frame still trying to compensate the waves of Nyx’ overload with her own.

“Ask.”

Nyx gives a soft cry into the desk and presses more firmly against her valve.

“Ask. Permission.” Brazer bites down harder, the taste of fresh energon sharp on her glossa .

“P-pl- ease” Nyx barely gasps out the words before pressing his face back down into the desk and shuddering.

“You may.”

Nyx gives a pitiful sob of relief as his spike cables press into Brazer’s valve, twisting together in some semblance of unity before he loses focus and they separate once more. The individual cables press against her valve wall, testing her calipers and she can’t help but jerk her hips forward in response. Nyx cries out and begins fucking her in earnest, the distraction allowing his own valve to relax against Brazer’s knot. It isn’t long before one of Nyx’ cables hooks into her own port and the two let out a simultaneous gasp from the shared sensory data. 

The sensory data blurts until Brazer can no longer tell them apart as they amplify and both mechs overload in cascading waves of heat and pleasure. Brazer’s legs are shaking when she finally has enough presence of mind to distinguish her own body from Nyx. She reaches down and detaches his cable from her port, stroking softly at his leg as he shivers at the touch. 

“I’m going to put your sensors back now,” she warns and feels Nyx give the slightest nod in agreement. She slowly turns the thresholds back to normal, carefully scanning Nyx’ diagnostics to ensure there was no damage. “Good, Nyx.” 

She feels her knot begin to deflate and releases Nyx’ neck so she can carefully pull back from him. She looks down over Nyx’ slumped form and makes note of the few places still leaking energon from his neck and hip. 

“Hold still, Nyx. That’s a good mech.” Brazer allows her claws to heat until they glow as she dampens the sensors in the affected areas. A hiss and a bit of steam rising are the only indicators of her meticulous work resealing Nyx’ frame, the mech laying unbothered beneath her.

She re-engages the sensors and disconnects from Nyx’ diagnostic port, raising an eyebrow at his soft whine and the slight shift of his hip to follow her cable.

“You can not possibly handle more right now”

“S’nice” is the only response she gets from the nearly sleeping mech in front of her. She lifts his slightly larger frame with ease and carries him over to his med slab where she lays him down. She pulls cleaning cloths from the room’s storage and makes a mental note to ensure Nyx restocks them later. She carefully wipes down both of their frames and the desk, ensuring the medical suite is as sterile as it had been before her entrance. 

Brazer gives one last look at the supposedly sleeping mech as she leaves the room and narrows her optics as he waves a sleepy goodbye. A text-only message pings her system and she huffs as she walks down the hallway, refusing to respond.

“You should come lecture me every time you’re stressed”


End file.
